The internet and other networks are now commonly used to deliver media objects (video files, streaming media data, music/audio files, image files, etc.) to end-user consumers. Typically, a consumer accesses such media by sending a request (typically via a browser program on the consumer's client computer) to a media server. In response, the media server retrieves the media data and transmits it to the consumer's computer, where it is rendered (such as by a media player) to the consumer.
Many media server operators are either entirely funded or obtain supplemental income through the display of advertisements to consumers in conjunction with the serving of media. Thus it is important to the operators to maximize the delivery of advertisements to the consumers where possible.
There are many current instances where while a media object is playing no advertisements are being displayed. For example, while a user is playing a song with a media player nothing may be changing visually other than the slider moving to the right as the song is played. Another example is playing a streaming video from most video web sites. In this example, the video is rendered (i.e., plays) but no advertising is displayed beside the video as it plays, other than the initial graphic or text which is displayed when the video is initially loaded. The advertisements do not change over the course of the video.